a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, apparatuses and methods for navigating a medical device within a body. In particular, the instant invention relates to systems, apparatuses and methods for detecting when one or more electrodes on a medical device enter into and/or exit from an introducer or other enveloping device while navigating the medical device within a body.
b. Background Art
Electrophysiology catheters are used in a variety of diagnostic, therapeutic, and/or mapping and ablative procedures to diagnose and/or correct conditions such as atrial arrhythmias, including for example, ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Arrhythmias can create a variety of conditions including irregular heart rates, loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions and stasis of blood flow in a chamber of a heart which can lead to a variety of symptomatic and asymptomatic ailments and even death.
Typically, a catheter is deployed and manipulated through a patient's vasculature to the intended site, for example, a site within a patient's heart. The catheter carries one or more electrodes that can be used for cardiac mapping or diagnosis, ablation and/or other therapy delivery modes, or both, for example. Once at the intended site, treatment can include, for example, radio frequency (RF) ablation, cryoablation, laser ablation, chemical ablation, high-intensity focused ultrasound-based ablation, microwave ablation, and/or other ablation treatments. The catheter imparts ablative energy to cardiac tissue to create one or more lesions in the cardiac tissue. This lesion disrupts undesirable cardiac activation pathways and thereby limits, corrals, or prevents errant conduction signals that can form the basis for arrhythmias.
To position a catheter at a desired site within the body, some type of navigation may be used, such as using mechanical steering features incorporated into the catheter (or an introducer). In some examples, medical personnel may manually manipulate and/or operate the catheter using the mechanical steering features.
In order to facilitate the advancement of catheters through a patient's vasculature, a navigating system may be used. Such navigating systems may include, for example, electric-field-based positioning and navigating systems that are able to determine the position and orientation of the catheter (and similar devices) within the body. In such electric-field-based positioning and navigating systems, it can be important to know when the electrodes on the catheter are shielded inside of a sheath or introducer that is being used to deliver the catheter to a desired location.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.